For the Love of a Fight
by Fightgirl
Summary: An old crush is rekindled between the new girl Crystal and Jeff Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what I'm doing and this is my first story, it might be a little short but don't blame me. I get major writer's block. If I do something wrong pleaz tell in the reviews. Enjoy the story.**

I walked around the woman's locker room at the OMEGA arena in Cameron, North Carolina waiting for my partner, Melissa, to show up. It was Wednesday night, she was going to be late for our match against Amy and Rebecca for the women's tag team titles. I was already in my outfit which was a red and black corset and skirt over a fishnet shirt the outfit complemented my hair which was black with red streaks and I was wearing my lucky silver locket. I don't know who gave it to me it was in a box on my doorstep when i was 15. The weird thing about it is that I can't get open it no matter what I do, I need the other half, but I don't know who has it. My cell phone rang, the caller id said Frankie, the founder of the OMEGA wrestling organization.

"Hey Frankie where's Melissa? She's going to be late for our match. What do I do if she doesn't show up? Go and defend the titles myself?"

"Calm down, Crystal. If she doesn't show up the match will be a handicap match but to give you an advantage I'll make it a ladders match just give her time."

"Fine, but Frankie I'm better at TLC matches"

"Ok, then I'll make it a Tables Ladders and Chairs match. If Melissa doesn't show up you are going to put those two girls through hell tonight. I'll tell them the _good_ news. Your match is in 30 minutes, just relax she be here."

"Ok"

"Oh, and one more thing after your match I need you, Melissa, if she shows up, Amy, if she's okay, and Eric to come to my office."

"Why do…."

"It's a surprise and I don't want to spoil it, now get ready for your match and good luck."

He hangs up.

"Whatever"

I go lay on the couch then two bleach blonde girls with matching pink shirts, skirts and oddly enough shoes walked in to the room of all the people in OMEGA, it had to be Amy and Rebecca. I sit up straight to think of what I should I do to them if they say one smart ass remark, but of course Rebecca has the IQ of a peanut, walks up to me with a smile on her ugly face.

"So, Red Streak (my nickname), I heard your partner might not show is she scared to lose."

"Fuck off, Rebecca, she's just running late." I shot back. Amy walked up beside Rebecca.

"Or is she running away? I can see why see would run away. I mean who would want to be partners with a gothic loser?"

I was going to tell her off but her cell phone rang, she walked off to the corner of the room, I smiled. My thoughts were broken when I remembered Rebecca was standing in front of me.

"What hell are you smiling about, freak." she said with a smile. That did it I stood up and slapped that smile right of her face. What surprised me was that she fell back I didn't mean to hit her that hard.

"Damn it" I turned to Amy who just got off the phone.

"What's the matter another boyfriend dumped you again?" I smirked.

"No I heard our match is a TLC match, I HATE TLC matches, but if Melissa doesn't show you have to defend the titles all by yourself.

"Well what's wrong that are you afraid that I might mess up that face of yours even more?" I crossed my arms in front of me and smiled.

"Well I feel sorry for the boy that dates you he either cuts himself or drinks blood." She grabbed Rebecca off the floor and ran out the door.

"Whatever"

**I hoped you like the story so far, I'll work on chapter 2 and get up as soon as I can. Pleaz send reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I wasn't expecting many since I'm new here. Well I have overcome my writer's block to write this story. Enjoy! ****J**

_Recap: Your name is Crystal and your tag team partner, Melissa, is late for your match against the evil wannabe playboy bunnies, Amy and Rebecca. Frankie the owner of OMEGA just made your tag team match into a handicap TLC match for the Women's Tag Team Titles. Another thing I forgot to mention about your outfit is that you have a silver locket that you don't know who gave it to you. End recap_

I made my way over to the entrance to the arena Amy & Rebecca were already walking down the ramp with their _London Bridge _by Fergie. I was watching their entrance on the plasma screen next to the entrance with Eric, Melissa's current boyfriend, and a few others. Amy and Rebecca tried every way to make themselves look slutty on their way to the ring, they even enter the ring through the bottom rope to show off their pink underwear.

"Can you believe them, they think they look sexy when they look like slutty bitches." I look at Eric he was staring at the ceiling.

"Eric" he snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at me with a bored look and answered in a bored tone.

"What you said your right and before you ask, no I don't know where Melissa is and no she didn't even call."

"Are you sure she didn't say anything at all?"

"Yes, I am as sure as the outcome of this match. Good luck out there, Red Streak"

The stagehand called me to the curtain. Even though I have been in OMEGA for six years and have gone out in front of the crowd a million times, I still get butterflies in my stomach. My train of thought was broken when my song _In Another Life _by Madina Lake blared though the speakers. I ran out though the curtain and the butterflies went away when I heard the crowd's reaction. They were chanting Red Streak and going wild. I walk down the ramp slapping high-5's with the fans while Angel, the ring announcer, was introducing me to the ring.

"Making her way to the ring , she is half of the Women's Tag Team Titles, the princess of extreme, Red Streak!!"

That made the crowd go crazy I entered the ring by climbing onto the turnbuckle and do a 360 degree flip from there and land on my feet. My song ended and I stood in my corner as Angel walked to the center of the ring.

"This is a no-disqualification, Two on One Handicap, TLC match for the Women's Tag Team Titles. The first team to get both titles down from the 25ft ladder, is the new Women's Tag Team champions."

I look up at the titles hanging over the ring. I look out to the crowd and at the commenters, Tom and Jerry (don't ask) then at Amy and Rebecca. They were staring out to the crowd. Then the bell rang I speared them both into the turnbuckle and just hammered away at they. I did a bulldog on Amy and a DDT on Rebecca while they were out of it I went straight for the ladder and threw it in to the ring. I was about to get in the ring until Amy pushed the ladder into my face. I fell to the floor, dazed.

Tom: "That look like it hurt big time."

Jerry: "It's a shame that Red Streak has to do this on her own."

Tom: "she's a pro. She could handle anyone, anytime, anywhere."

Amy took the time to be her annoying self. "Did you feel that, bitch?" she started the set up the ladder and climbed up to the top. I quickly got in the ring and knocked the ladder over Amy on top fell in to a table.

Tom: "Oh, did you see that Jerry?"

Jerry: "Yes, I did Tom, She's not getting anytime soon."

Tom: "That is something we both agree on for once."

I didn't stop to taunt I look around to see what Rebecca was up to she was running towards me with a chair. I moved out of the way and did a dropkick on the chair causing it to hit her face and fall to the floor I picked her up by the hair and dragged her to her feet. Then I Irish-whipped her in to the turnbuckle I looking for my signature move but she kicked me in the face. She walked over to where the chair was and picked it up she hit me on the back with it then kicked me in the stomach. I struggled to get up but every time I tried she kicked me.

"Where's your tough talk now, huh? I thought you were the princess of extreme. Well get up, bitch." she kicked hard in the ribs and hit on the back with the chair.

By this time Amy got up and she started to kick me too. I thought it all over until I heard Melissa's song _Headstrong_ by Trapt blast on the speakers. I looked up to see Melissa run into the ring with a chair. I took the advantage of the distraction by getting to my feet and speared Amy to the floor and kept punching her in the face while Rebecca ran out of the ring when Melissa walked towards her with the chair. I stood up and kicked Amy out of the ring to the floor.

"Where the hell were you?" I yelled at Melissa, holding my throbbing side.

"Just be glad I saved your sorry ass." I was going to say something but Rebecca came back into the ring with a table I pushed Melissa out of the way and dropkicked the table into her face she fell to the floor and rolled out of the ring.

"We're even now." I smirked at Melissa. I set up the ladder and started to climb while Melissa set up the table and put an unconscious Amy on the table. I couldn't resist I climbed to the top of the ladder grabbed the titles the bell rang but instead of climbing down I did a moonsault on top of Amy splitting the table in half. Melissa helped me to my feet and raised my hand.

Angel: "Here are your winners and still the Women's Tag Team Champions, Red Streak and Melissa!!"

The crowd went wild Melissa helped me out of the ring because when I landed on Amy my head hit the mat hard. I was dazed didn't know what happen except I know we won. I shook it off long enough to notice Frankie was heading our way with Eric.

"That was smart Melissa, you waited for the last moment to arrive." Frankie said with a big smile across his face.

"I knew you would make the match into a TLC match for Red Streak."

"Well Eric will take Crystal from here, go scrape up what's left of Amy I need to talk to the four of you in my office."

I stood straight up to clear my head. "I can walk on my own Frankie."

"That is why I know I made a good choice when I signed you a contract."

**I know that was a little long but I just got so caught up in the story. I couldn't stop.** **I hope you like this chapter. I'll work on getting chapter 3 up before the end of this week. Pleaz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi it's me again. I barely figured out how to updated my stories. That is great because I forget to write things down sometimes. Thanks for the reviews, I once again over came my writer's block to present to you Ch.3. Read it. Love it. Review it.**

Recap: You and Melissa retained your tag team titles. After the match Frankie comes up to you two with Eric and calls you, Melissa, and Amy into his office. Are they in trouble or is it something good: End Recap

"Okay Frankie why did you call us here." Eric asked in his usual bored tone.

"I'll let him explain" we looked at the door and three people entered the room. I immediately recognized them as Vince McMahon, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. I looked away when Jeff looked at me.

I saw Melissa staring at them she whispered to me. "Can you believe it the Hardys are here at OMEGA. This is where it all started for them. If we date them I call dibs on Matt you can have Jeff."

I remembered that she didn't live here her whole life. I zoned back to reality when Vince started to talk.

"From what I heard the Hardys say about OMEGA. I figured that I could find new talent here. They were right from what I could tell from your matches. You four have that ruthless aggression that can help you make it big in the WWE." I heard the others already agree to the idea.

"If you feel like joining call me anytime." he handed us each a card and turned to the Hardys. "Is there anyone you know in this group."

"Well" Matt looked at me with a smile, "we know her, Crystal or Red Streak as she's called." Jeff looked at me I just looked at the floor. "We sort of started in OMEGA together. She was Jeff's mixed tag team partner."

I looked at Jeff, he was looking back at me then he turned away. I felt myself grow hot with anger. I walked out of the room leaving blank stares on everyone's face. Then Jeff left the room and walked in the opposite direction I was heading.

"Well I don't know what that was about, but call anytime." Vince left the room soon followed by Matt.

I was headed for the locker room to get my stuff and go home. When I had everything Melissa walked in.

"What was that about?" she had a concerned and confused look on her face.

"It nothing." I was trying hard to sound as normal as I could.

"Is there something between you and Jeff Hardy?"

"You weren't here during then so you don't need to know" I snapped at her by now I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Yes I do, I'm your best friend Crystal you can tell me anything."

"There was something between us." I started to explain to her as calmly as I could.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I was waiting by the car since Matt had the keys, I looked up and saw Vince walking towards me probably to yell at me or something.

"What the hell was that?" I tried to answer but he wouldn't let me. "That girl, Crystal, she is exactly what Smackdown need to rise to the popularity in the diva's division."

"Vince, about Crystal she's…." I tried to say something but again he interrupted.

"Perfect, she's daring, beautiful, charismatic. Did you see the way the crowd reacted when they saw her? She's just like a female version of you, Jeff." Vince looked at me with a crazed look in his eye it freaked me out.

I gave in. "I'll see if I can ask some of her friends here too convince her to join."

"Fine I'll leave it to you." Vince climb into his limo and drove off.

"Hey Jeff are you ok?" I looked at Matt He gave me that look he gives me when I do something reckless.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What you do to her?"

"Back when we were dating she told me that she was going to some college on scholarship and she want to say goodbye before she left. she was moving after our match, but instead I forgot about everything and we left to join the WWE when we came back she was gone already."

"You're an idiot, you stood up a beautiful girl like her for a job?" I looked at Matt I thought was going to say something completely different.

"I know, I tell myself that every time I see this half of that locket I gave her in high school." I looked the locket around my neck then at my shoes, I must have step in gum because an OMEGA flyer was stuck to my shoe with a picture of Crystal doing a moonsault on someone.

"Dude you weren't looking she was wearing it."

"Yea but I don't think she knows who gave it to her." Matt gave me a confused look. "I was nervous so I left it on her doorstep and ran off." Matt just shook him head in disapproval.

"You weren't afraid to jump off the roof in to the trampoline, but you're afraid to tell a girl how you feel? Anyway why didn't you tell her about it when you were dating?"

"I forgot about it then." he hit me on the head and climbed into the driver's seat.

"What am I going to do with you?" he started the car and they drove off.

**Well that's the end of ch. 3 I hope you liked it. Poor Crystal Jeff broke her heart. I'll work on ch. 4 and get up some time soon. Pleaz review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took to long I been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed that's the only reason I keep writing this story. So here's ch. 4. I hope you like it. **

After I finished explaining to Melissa, she kept asking me the strangest questions.

"Did you guys hook up?"

"No"

"Ever French kissed?"

"Ew! No, I think it's gross." I thought to myself, "_why does she always asks the perverted questions?"_

"What it's not that bad." I stared at her with my eyes wide.

"That's the most disgusting thing you ever said about your relationship with Eric"

"Who said it was with Eric?"

"You slut!"

"I had other boyfriends before Eric."

I look down to the ground. "I know that look you're thinking about Jeff are you?"

"No!!" I lied.

"You're a bad liar for a goth person. You want to go to the club?"

"No."

"Why not?" I was thinking of a good excuse, but in the end I ended up with nothing.

"Do you think he still likes you?" she looked at me with a pleading look. I looked at her, she was serious about this.

"I don't know, but there is no way he's single." I looked down at the ground."

"Look, you're feeling down so why not get drunk and meet a guy. Don't let your ex-boyfriend stop you from dating."

"You know what you're right. Fuck Jeff. (**A/N: **I don't mean that really) I don't need this drama in my life."

"Exactly, that's what causes wrinkles" I looked at Melissa she was serious.

"You're a dumbass."

"That's why you love me."

About an hour later I met Melissa at "The Wave". (**A/N: **I don't know if that's a real club or not I just made it up.)

"Okay Red, first round on me, you pay the second. Deal?"

"Fine by me just remember your purse this time. Last time I had to pay for all the drinks." I know she did it on purpose.

"Ok." she grabbed her purse and we walked inside.

We saw a lot of people there from OMEGA. Every one was dancing to _Lolli Lolli _by 36 Mafia. We sat at a table in the back and just talked for awhile but I knew she was going to ask sooner or later.

"So Red what do you think about joining WWE?"

"I don't know. I haven't given it much thought." I looked down at my drink.

"I'll join but only if you do."

"What about Eric?" she rolled her eyes and looked at her drink.

"We already talked about it before I came here we broke up." I looked up at her.

"You, Melissa are single for the first time since I've known you." she started to turn red.

"Yes I am single. Let's toast to that." We raised our glasses and downed our drinks.

"Hey, Red, I hope you don't mind drama right now because look who's here." I turned to see Matt and Jeff walk into the club and look in my direction. I quickly turned around.

"Do you think they saw me?" But someone else answered for her.

"Yes we did, didn't we Jeff?"

**I know it a little short but I came up with this some time during the night. But I'll stay up all night if I have to just to finish this story. Pleaz review and hope I don't get ground.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed though I'm still not sure about the one about the toast. Anyway If anyone have any ideas that I could use in my story they are very much welcomed. **

"What do you two want?" I gave them a cold glare.

"What? Can't we come over to say hello to an old friend and have a couple of drinks?" Matt said with a smile. Jeff just looked at the ground.

"Sure sit down, Red doesn't mind." Melissa was trying to hide that she was blushing.

"Well I see your friend here is very open minded I think I'll sit next to her." She nearly spat out her drink. Jeff just sat as far away from me as possible. Then Matt's expression turned serious.

"Look Crys, I'm not going to beat around the bush, Vince thinks you're amazing in the ring and he wants you to join the WWE business." I looked at Matt then at Melissa.

"If I join what brand will he put me on?" Matt looked as if he was caught off guard by that question.

"I don't know." I looked him in the eyes when he said that I could tell he was lying. "I don't believe you." I stood up to leave, but Jeff got in the way.

"Crystal, Vince wants you to be on Smackdown to raise the popularity in the diva's division. He told me he has an idea to put us as tag team partners." We just stood there staring at each other for what seem like hours until Melissa, being Melissa, broke the silence.

"Wait, if she's going to Smackdown then where's he going to send me?" Matt stared at her with a blank face before he answered.

"We don't know, we just know he wants Crystal on Smackdown, but there is a chance you could go to Smackdown, too." she had a satisfied look on her face.

"Why would I go to Smackdown to be teamed up with you. You didn't want to be my partner in OMEGA, so why would I be _your _partner in the WWE?" I stood there waiting for an answer. He looked at his feet then back at me.

"Because I want to make up for the biggest mistake I made in my life." My heart just skipped a beat and by the look of Matt and Melissa's faces they didn't see that coming at all.

"Jeff, I…..wait, how do I know your not just saying that to get me on the brand?" he let out a sigh then answered.

"Your right, why should you believe anything I say. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Come on Matt let's just go home our flight leaves tomorrow." Matt stood up and put his arm around Jeff then they left.

"You just had to question his apology, didn't you?" Melissa yelled.

"He could be faking it." I shot back.

"You are blind when it comes to boys, Crystal. He was being serious." She starting to get mad.

"How would you know if he was serious? You don't even know him like I do." she looked at me with the same eyes Jeff had.

"Then maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do. People can change." I look at my drink.

"You're really sure he was serious?"

"Yes I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Melissa smiled.

"That's what you said when you thought Eric was the guy who you might marry." I smirked.

"You're a smart-ass."

"Don't forget dumb, too." we sat in silence for a while.

"So are joining the WWE?" She looked at my with a curious look.

"Yes, we joining the WWE." she giggled and raised her glass.

"A toast to the new WWE Divas!!" We downed our drinks.

_I hope he doesn't take anything I said to personally. I still love him._

**The next day:**

"Melissa hurry up, we are going to be late for our flight."

"I'm just making sure I have everything." she yelled from the stairs.

"Oh, Hi, Matt." she ran down the stairs with her bags.

" Hey, Ma….you tricked me." she whined

"Yes, I did now let's go." we made it to the airport we're going to the next showing of RAW to meet Vince.

**I hope you liked this chapter I'll be working on the next one and hopefully have it up soon. Pleaz review. Much Love!! ****J**


End file.
